America x Lithuania
by AislingxJeep
Summary: Oneshots dealing with the pairing America x Lithuania.
1. Misfortune

Devastation.

That's all Alfred had felt as he watched Ivan drag Toris away.

"Take care of him!" He told Ivan.

The look that Toris had given Alfred as Ivan dragged him away, betrayed Ivan's assurances that he would.

"Come hang out with me once things blow over!" Alfred smiled, waving. Behind that smile, he was falling apart.

Toris only yelled for him. But there wasn't anything Alfred could do. Not at the time.

What gods or forces graced them with such misfortune?

Their time together had been wonderful. The best that Alfred and Toris (especially Toris) had ever had.

And now?

He was back at Ivan's again. Under his "care".

If one could call it that.

…

Because of the lovers' misfortune, because of the situation Toris was in, every stolen moment was precious.

The chance meetings, the planned ones, the mere passing's by.

All valuable. All dear. All precious.

Alfred, however, tired of these secret or brief meetings. He desired to make it well known that Toris was _his_ and no one else's. That anyone who thought to lay a finger on him would answer to Al. He wanted to shout it to the world. Scream it, screech it…

…Throw it in Ivan's face.

…

"_I'm going to save you." He breathed softly into his ear, stroking his hair. "I'll be your hero."_


	2. Hero

**A/N**: No, I don't hate Russia. I just love playing up his evil side for this pairing. You know what I do hate? RussLiet.

What had started as a brave break for freedom, was quickly turning into a destructive disaster.

Sure, Toris _needed_ to stand up to Ivan for once. Needed to stop taking his treatment. _Needed to put him in his place._

But Toris was no match for Ivan. He'd managed to land some hits, sure, but punches were no match for a lead pipe.

Especially a lead pipe wielded by Ivan.

"You should know better than to fuck with me, da?" The Russian's violet eyes were murderous. That sickeningly familiar aura hung about him, the one that told him he'd be extremely lucky to see the sun rise.

"I'm sick of your shit!" Toris spat. He'd be damned if he wouldn't give up, though.

He'd continue to fight back, though he was (seemingly) doomed.

"Is that so?" The Russian man laughed, swinging his lead pipe around and around in a circular motion. It was horrifyingly hypnotizing, and the swishing sound it made, made Toris nauseous. "Then it's time to say goodnight, Toris."

At this, Ivan began to step closer. Still swinging that pipe, still with that murderous aura about him. The aura that was going to devour Toris.

As Ivan stepped forward, Toris stepped back. He was suddenly torn between his earlier resolve to go down swinging, and his desire to flee.

Running for his life was starting to seem like a good idea, when-

-an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

At first Toris was frightened, until he realized who it was.

"Piss off, asshole." Alfred growled, holding Toris close protectively, gun pointed at Ivan.

Toris felt his heart skip. "A-alfred?"

"Sure, I'll 'piss off'. Hand him over and we can be on our way." Ivan growled. The sound startled Toris, causing him to cling to Alfred.

Stop shaking, he couldn't stop shaking.

Alfred laughed softly, without emotion. "Don't you know? The hero never gives in to the villains demands."

Toris almost laughed himself. Even in situations like this, Alfred was still Alfred.

Ivan began to swing the pipe again. "You're always so obsessed with heroes and justice, do? Don't you know that 'heroes' don't always win? That sometimes the villains do?"

Alfred shot the hand that held the pipe. It fell to the ground with many loud clanks, making Toris jump.

_Calm down, just calm down_. He thought to himself. Alfred is here, your hero is here. It'll be okay.

"That hurts, da." Ivan said. "You hurt me, Alfred. Toris."

Toris looked away, and buried his face in Alfred's neck. He would not look into those violet eyes filled with their deceptive innocence. They always sucked him in, always made him think and hope that everything would just blow over, that things would get better. That things would change.

The never did. And never would.

Toris had come to that realization over and over. But never did anything about it.

And when he finally _did_ do it, he needed his hero to swoop in and save him.

Amidst the sounds of a clanking pipe, grunts, growls, more shots, the scrape of his own feet as he was moved around, Toris made a vow.

To never rely on someone else to save him again.

Because though he had a hero to rescue him now, he wouldn't always.

Who knew? Maybe _he'd_ have to be the hero someday.

"Toris." Alfred wheezed, snapping Toris back to reality. He'd ended up tuning out most of whatever had been going on. "It's over."

"I-is he-"

"No. I got him good, but he got away. Look at me."

Toris removed himself from Alfred's neck to step back and look up at him.

Alfred grabbed his face in hands and kissed him.

"Let's go." Alfred told him when pulled apart. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Toris answered, slipping his hand into Alfred's.


	3. Seeking Solace

Two soft raps on the door.

"Come in." Called the familiar, comforting voice.

Alfred looked up from his book as Toris stepped inside. A warm smile spread across Alfred's face. An honest one. Not a seemingly innocent one that masked something sinister.

How Toris found comfort in that.

Alfred patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Sit."

Toris made his way Alfred. He made himself comfortable in the spot Alfred had patted, and leaned against him.

"Something the matter?" Alfred asked, wrapping and arm around him.

"N-no." Toris replied. "I just wanted to relax, is all."

Alfred kissed the top is forehead. "Alrighty." He went back to his book.

Toris sighed, closing his eyes. He let the warmth of the other man spread to him, breathing in the soft scent of his cologne. Both of these infiltrated his senses, lulling him into drowsiness.

He smiled to himself. He was glad he could be in a place where he could seek solace, peace from the everyday grind.

An escape, even.

" 'ove you, Alfred." Toris mumbled as he drifted into sleep.

"And I you, Toris." Alfred replied softly, pressing another kiss to his forehead.


	4. Dreams

The dentist.

Something Toris never really liked, but was never really bothered by either.

At least, until today.

He didn't know why, but he felt as if... Something horrible was going to happen. Toris didn't know the reason for it, really. It was just another cleaning. Nothing particularly special.

"Ahhh, Toris. Ready for your cleaning, da?" He heard a sickeningly familiar voice ask.

He turned his head up towards his left to see none other than Ivan, looming over him, holding a huge drill.

Toris felt the blood drain out of his face. He tried to get up, but shackles formed around his wrists and ankles.

"LET GO, DAMN YOU!" Toris yelled, struggling against his bonds in vain.

Ivan only laughed as he loomed closer, drill spinning faster. Toris because to scream.

. . .

Toris shot up in the bed, breath coming out in gasps and wheezes.

"Nnnn?" Alfred mumbled, rolling over. "You 'kay?" He asked sleepily.

Toris clinged to the blonde, tears spilling out of his blue eyes.

Alfred sighed, and wrapped his arms aroung him. "Another one?"

"Y-y-yeah." Toris replied, his heart still pounding. "Ivan was my dentist this time."

Alfred began rubbing his back gently, soothingly. "Yeesh. S'kay, was only a dream."

Toris buried his face into Alfred's chest and sighed. Yes, only a nightmare.


End file.
